When performing laparoscopic surgery in a body cavity such as the abdomen, the number of surgical instruments which can be manipulated in the abdomen is limited by the number of abdominal ports incised. Accordingly, the number of organs and tissues the surgeon can manipulate simultaneously is limited by the number of instruments in place.
In a standard laparoscopy for endometriosis, for example, a camera is placed through the umbilical port, and two lower quadrant ports are made for use with instruments. In order to access, excise or fulgurate endometriosis deep in the pelvis or behind an ovary, the ovary must be refracted. An instrument is inserted into one port and used for the purpose of grasping and retracting the ovary. It is often difficult to control the ovary with the grasper, often resulting in unwanted and uncontrolled movement of the ovary. With the camera inserted through the umbilical port and the grasper inserted through a second port, there is only one port left available to the surgeon. Since there is only one port available, the process of fulgurating or excising the endometrial implants is thereby made more difficult, because in order to avoid damaging the underlying tissues, the peritoneum must be tented up. The surgeon must tent the peritoneum and fulgurate or excise the endometrial implants with a single instrument, or alternatively, incise one or more additional ports. The addition of operating instruments then will require the surgeon to relinquish control of the grasper since only two instruments can be manipulated at one time.
However, additional ports and instruments are not desirable for many reasons. Every additional port requires an accompanying abdominal incision, which pierces the peritoneum and abdominal muscles, and increases the risk of striking a blood vessel and infection. Furthermore, each incision carries cosmetic implications for the patient, as a visible scar may be formed.
In addition to the problem of adding ports to allow additional instruments into the abdominal cavity, there is a problem of limited workspace within the abdominal cavity. As more instruments are introduced into the abdomen, the area can become congested. With this congestion, instruments may inadvertently block or bump into each other, making the procedure more difficult for the surgeon and increasing the risk for the patient.
For example, in a laparoscopic hysterectomy, it is often difficult to retract the uterus in the beneficial manner possible in an open abdominal hysterectomy. In an open abdominal hysterectomy, a cork screw tool is often placed in the fundus of the uterus and used for upward traction in order to decrease bleeding. The traction on the uterus also makes it easier to access the lateral sides of the uterus and suture and ligate the uterine arteries and cardinal ligaments. To do this laparoscopically, the surgeon must try and place an extra port and use a grasper to retract the uterus—often a very difficult task. Additionally, the extra grasper often causes instrument clutter with the other instruments being used to carry out the dissection.
Furthermore, the surgeon is physically limited to controlling two instruments at a time, i.e., one instrument per hand. If it is elected to use an additional instrument to perform a function such as retraction of an ovary or manipulation of the uterus, the surgeon will encounter the problem of not being able to manipulate all of the instruments simultaneously.
In light of these problems, it would be desirable to have a laparoscopic system whereby a surgeon might retract and manipulate intra-abdominal organs and objects without the necessity of placing extra ports, as well as having the ability to gain better control over organs and perform functions currently not possible laparoscopically. It would also be desirable to have a system whereby a surgeon might manipulate intra-abdominal organs and objects without the added congestion of the abdominal cavity associated with the introduction of additional intra-abdominal instruments.